User talk:Michael50
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Welcome Brother! Hey Mike, Great to hear from you brother! I'd personally like to welcome you aboard! I'll migrate your articles over tomorrow, as I have somewhere to be tonight. Don't worry though..I'll make it happen. When I'm completed, I'll let you know. Then, you'll have to like in on the old wiki and be sure to add the 'Delete' tag at the top of all your articles, so we avoid the whole 'self-plagiarism' rule. To do so, simply type the following code: Your not required to give a reason. Just simply add that tag on your article pages, and the admins 'over there' will delete them for you. But please...wait til' I'm done moving them! lol! Or else it will be all for naught. Cool man? Alrighty..take care..we'll talk soon. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 00:53, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Fellow Brother Got your Message RE: Primaris Pics Hey Michael, I believe we can make that happen! ;-) Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 16:01, October 4, 2018 (UTC) About the Look of Pages RE: Good to go! RE: Skull Reapers Badge Hey Mike, I like that idea...although I would keep the current skull and iron halo, and have those centered in front of the pair of crossed scythes, since they are..after all, the Skull reapers...with both icons present, this will really get the point across. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 16:22, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Good To See You So Active Homebrew Discord is Active RE: Deletion Request RE: Chapter Artwork RE: About your Chapter Artwork Examples Artwork Images Few More Pics Cerberus Legion_Armorial.png|Cerberus Legion armorial with Chapter iconography. Cerberus Legion_Tact Marine.png|Cerberus Legion Tactical Marine. Solar Wolves_Armorial.png|Solar Wolves armorial with Chapter iconography. Solar Wolves_Tact Marine.png|Solar Wolves Battle-Brother of the 4th Company, 5th Battleline Squad. Chiroptera Legion Armorial.png|Chiroptera Armorial with Chapter iconography. Chiroptera Legion_Tact Marine.png|Unidentified Chiroptera Legion Harrow-Brother of an unknown company and squad. Even More Pics! Knights Thousand_Icon.png|Knights of a Thousand Chapter icon. Note: Takes the form of the Latin numeral "M", which represents the number 1,000. (Also, a nod to the old school XV Legion, when they only number 1,000 after the 'Flesh Change'.) Knights Thousand_Armorial.png|Knights of a Thousand armorial with Chapter iconography. Knights Thousand_Tact Marine.png|Knights of a Thousand Battle-Brother of the 5th Fellowship, 3rd Battleline Squad. Heralds_of_Iron_Armorial.png|Heralds of Iron Armorial with Chapter iconography. HoI_Mk_III_Arm.png|Unidentified Heralds of Iron of an unknown company and squad.